Transformers Animated: Alley Of Darkness
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: A group of girls find out they are the new keepers of the Allspark after the Autobots return from Cybertron.  New enemies are found and even more allies.  The Autobots and girls will expiernce hardships and find out who they really are.
1. Fast Friends

Hello again, it's the story I've been wanting to write. Reading Strawberrytop007's story get animated, sarigirl008's story outcasted and I had to do more with one of my best friends oc(xkatiexprimex's story transformers animated dark energon) I had found inspiration! Anyhow on with the story, enjoy! p.s italics mean thoughts or dreams or flashbacks

"We'll see you on Monday, Boss!" A strawberry blonde, tan girl with emerald green eyes said to an older tan man with black hair and a thick white streak, that shot down the middle of his hair.

The strawberry blonde girl's hair was elbow-length and some what wavy. "Ok, Sawyer and thanks for you and your sisters for helping me out today. You, Sapphire, Kraft are some of the nicest workers I've ever had!" The older man said. He was wearing a lab coat and his hair was mangled from experimenting in his lab earlier that day.

A brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl with a light tan walked next to Sawyer and sat on one of the counters. She said to the older man, "So, Mr. Sumdac do you need us to be here at the same time as today?" Isaac nodded and said, "Yes, Sapphire be here at 7:00 AM and you guys leave at.." He looked at the clock and said, "5:00 PM."

Just then, a white girl with blonde hair and blonde pigtails with thick blue streaks came over with three totes and said, "Sawyer, Sapphire, you guys almost forgot your totes. Forgetting is illogical!" She handed Sawyer a dark blue tote and Sapphire a purple and white one, while she kept a white and light blue tote.

"Just because we forget and you _think_ that you don't forget, Kraft, doesn't mean you should say it in that tone." "I'm just kidding, Sapphire!" Kraft said, lightly punching Sapphire's shoulder.

Isaac shook his head and said, " And now it's time for you girls to leave. Have a good weekend and I'll see you all Monday!" "You too, Mr. Sumdac!" The three sisters ran outside, just in time to see the sun set from behind the buildings, and with that they started heading to their apartment.

"Hey, since we already payed our bills and we have plenty of food, how about we go shopping tomorrow?" Sawyer asked, dusting off her light blue and white hollister long sleeve that matched with her blue flame sneakers. She also had a dark blue head band and black fingerless gloves.

"Sawyer's correct on that one, Sapphire. Besides, it will be fun! We do need new clothes." Kraft said, pointing to her light blue and white shirt and skirt that had a small gray belt that had little pockets on it. She also had blue fingerless gloves, blue fur boots that reached up to her calf and white leggings under that.

"Ah, why not? Besides we have a whole weekend to ourselves! It will be fun to get some new clothes!" Sapphire said, pointing to her purple dress, that also had a black belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore purple fingerless gloves and bright purple sneakers.

Sawyer smiled, " Ok, then. Tomorrow it is." Sapphire and Kraft cheered as they walked past an alley that was next to their apartment, until they heard the sounds of a girl sobbing.

Kraft, Sawyer and Sapphire turned around and walked down the alley, only to find a white, black-haired girl with aqua eyes, leaning against the wall of their apartment, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sawyer asked as she walked over to the girl. The girl started to get up to walk away until Sawyer said, "We won't hurt you." Sawyer looked at the girl's torn, yellow dress. _She must have been on the streets for a long time._

Suddenly, the girl's stomach started growling, very loud. Kraft looked at Sapphire and said, " Go get her something to eat." Sapphire ran into the house immediately as Sawyer asked the girl, "What's your name? How long have you been on the streets?"

The girl swallowed, "My...name..is..Echo." Sawyer looked at the girl and said, "My name's Sawyer." She pointed to Kraft and said, "That's Kraft." Just then, Sapphire came out of the apartment, holding a ham and cheese sandwich. She handed to Echo, who grabbed it and ate it greedily. "And you already met Sapphire. But where's your family?" When, Sawyer said that, Echo had finished her sandwich and tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Well, a few days ago, me, my mom, and my dad were walking down an alley to get back home from watching a movie. Then, the ground started shaking, my mom heard someone coming so she hid me inside a box. I was able to peek through a hole, only to see a huge gun like thing point at my mom and dad. I couldn't see who was it or what was it, all I knew it was big. He wanted me to come with him, but my parents wouldn't let it happen and then-"

Echo burst into sobs that racked her body. Images flashed into her mind of that horrible memory. Sawyer whispered to Echo, "I'm so sorry, Echo." She gave her a hug as an idea hit Sapphire, "You could come live with us!"

Sawyer released Echo and said, "That's a great idea, Sapphire! The more the merrier! We have plenty of room! What do you say, Echo?" Echo thought for a minute and said, "Ok!" She hugged the three girls and yelled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran into the apartment as Kraft sighed, "At least she's happy. Who the slag would do that to an innocent family?" "I don't know, Kraft. Come on, let's go inside." So, with that the three girls went inside getting ready for dinner.

Sawyer smiled at the three girls sleeping comfortably in their beds. But then, her smile faded as she thought of what happened to her family.

_They got divorced, and I absolutely hated everybody. And I met Sapphire and Kraft, we became best friends, we graduated middle school and high school and moved to Detroit from Canada._

Sawyer crawled into her bed and whispered, "At least this family won't separate." Then, her eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep.

Finally, first chapter done! QUESTION: what would you like to see during this story? Any Decepitcons or Autobots you want to see? Anyway, see you all later! Peace out!

Kraft belongs to xkatiexprimex

Sawyer, Sapphire, Echo belongs to me (plus any other oc's)

Isaac Sumdac and Autobots and Decepitcons belong to Hasbro


	2. Going back to Earth

Hola, peoples! It's the second chapter already? Wow, must have a sugar rush or something! Anyhow the Autobots come in and on with the story!

The Autobots were sitting quietly on Cybertron inside of the Metroplex, the Autobots' central headquarters. They had all just returned from Earth after defeating the supreme leader of the Decepitcons, Megatron.

But, the Autobots were not celebrating their victory, instead they were mourning the death of their comrade, Prowl. Prowl was a sleek, black and gold mech with a blue visor. He gave up his spark to save Earth, it's inhabitants and his fellow Autobots.

Suddenly, a brown sleek Autobot with flames painted on his chest walked in, his team following him. The bot's name was Rodimus Prime, he had a brave face, but his chest still had a little bit of Cosmic rust on it from his battle with Oil Slick.

"Rodimus Prime, sir! It seems you and your team recovered from that battle of Space bridge 687-030." Optimus said. Rodimus shook his head and said, "Yes, sir. I have recovered very quickly. But, that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

Suddenly, one of Rodimus' crew, a spunky, loud mouth mech named Hotshot burst out yelling, " Ultra Magnus sir needs to see you, sir! He says it's very important, so important that you need to bring the Magnus hammer! Jeez, he must have thought that Sentinel's a big jerk, so..." Right before Hotshot could have finished his sentence, the crew's medic, Red Alert, smacked him across the back of the head.

"Shh! You do not cut in when our leader is talking! Show respect!" Red Alert scolded, only to have Brawn, the smallest Autobot in Rodimus' crew, laugh and say, "Hotshot? Show respect? Especially, with someone like Sentinel? Ha, good luck with that!"

"Hey! I _can_ be respectful! I just choose not to!" Hotshot said, spreading his arms out, right before Ironhide, who had a country accent to his voice, slapped his arms down. "If you two do not stop talkin' about that fraggin' glitch, Sentinel, I'll bust your your slaggin' brains out of your heads!" Ironhide yelled, right before Brawn and Hotshot tackled him to the ground.

"What. Did. You. Say? You're. Gonna. Bust. My. Brains. Out? I'll. Show. You!" Brawn managed to yell between punches, which Ironhide missed getting hit.

Rodimus face-palmed, turned his head towards Optimus and his crew and said, "Sorry for how my team is acting." Optimus nodded and said, "It's alright. It has happened to me before.." Optimus turned his towards Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Jazz, who just raised their arms and said, "Why are you looking at us like that? We are innocent until proven guilty!"

Rodimus laughed at the four Cybertronians and said to Optimus, "I think you need to see Ultra Magnus. Like Hotshot said he wants you to bring the Magnus hammer. If it's fine with you, would you like me to watch your team while you're gone?" Optimus nodded and then said to Rodimus as he grabbed the Magnus hammer, "And I think you're team needs you to straighten them out."

Rodimus laughed and said, "I guess you're right!" He turned to his group and yelled, "Knock it off, already!" Ironhide, Brawn, and Hotshot glared at him, until they all suddenly yelled, "Get him!" They all tackled him to the ground as Red Alert sat next to Sari and sighed, "Mechs, can't live with them, can't offline them either."

"I know the feeling, sister." Sari said, pointing towards Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Jazz, who decided to join the wrestling match.

"OUT OF MY WAY, OPTIMUS!" A very angry Sentinel yelled, right before he shoved Optimus out of the door, that lead to where a dying Ultra Magnus lie.

Optimus looked back at the fuming Sentinel, who was headed towards the stockade. Optimus shrugged his shoulders. _What's his problem?_ But, he just shook it off and proceeded into the room.

Ultra Magnus' arm was missing, clean energon flowing inside of him from the tubes next to the berth, and wires that also were attached to him. Optimus was shocked. He didn't know Ultra Magnus was so injured.

Optimus walked over to his leader and bowed his head as he closed his optics. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his and a voice that sounded tired and was breathing with great difficultly, "Optimus?"

Optimus opened his eyes, only to see Ultra Magnus' hand clutching his, breathing heavily, and his optics were barely opened.

"Ultra Magnus, sir! I thought you were dead!" Optimus exclaimed, only to have the mech shake his head and sigh, "Well, I'm not gonna be alive for much longer as you see. But, do you have the Magnus hammer with you?"

Optimus nodded and showed Ultra Magnus the hammer. Ultra Magnus nodded and gasped, "Optimus, you have showed me great courage in defeating Megatron. And since we all know what would happen if Sentinel was Magnus..." There was a hint of humor in his voice as he continued, "I want you to be Magnus."

Optimus was shocked that Ultra Magnus wanted him to become Magnus, but he only had one thought on his mind.

_Sentinel must be ticked!_

"STUPID OPTIMUS! STUPID ULTRA MAGNUS! THEY COULD ALL GO TO THE PIT FOR ALL I FRAGGING CARE!" Sentinel screamed through out the stockade. He walked past the cell that contained Megatron, who was covered in energon and had many gashes on his body.

"What the frag are you looking at?" Sentinel barked at Megatron, who just evilly smiled and said, "What's your problem, Autobot? It seems someone is upset at, oh let me see, Optimus Prime? You know if you just freed me all of your problems could just melt away." "I'll considerate it." Sentinel said, not realizing what he just said.

"Master, you cannot trust him, he is an Autobot!" Lugnut exclaimed, only to have Icy Blitzwing say, "Lugnut, you need to calm down." Then, his head spun around to his Hothead face and yelled, "Or do I need to cool you down myself?" Before Lugnut could say anything, Blitzwing's head spun around again, only to reveal his Random face. "OOH! HOW ABOUT I ASK OPTIMUS TO TRANSFORM TO A FIRETRUCK AND HOSE YOU DOWN? HAHAHAHAHHA!" Sentinel just rolled his optics and started to walk back to Autobot headquarters, only to hear Megatron's voice echo in his audios, "Free me. You won't regret it."

"Sir, that's very kind of you, but I can't do it." Optimus said. "Oh? And why is that, Optimus?" Ultra Magnus sounded confused. "Well, my friends helped me through thick and thin and I just believe Earth is my home."

"If that is your choice, soldier I will respect that." Ultra Magnus breathed, slowly. Optimus' gripped his leader's hand tighter and said, "Sentinel will make a great leader." "I still want you to hold onto the Magnus hammer for me." Ultra Magnus wheezed as Optimus looked down at his feet. "And, Optimus?"

Optimus looked up, trying to keep his composure.

"Being a hero is in your programming." The blue in Ultra Magnus' optics flickered off, his body turned gray and his grip loosened on Optimus' hand.

Optimus released his hand, looked one more time at the body and headed towards Metroplex.

OMG! I finally finished this chapter, sorry it took so long. So questions any suggestions, quotes, or characters you wanna see? Until then peace out!


	3. Old friends

Hiya again! On with the chapter!

"_Oh, God. Am I really gonna have this dream, again? For all I know Mr. mysterious robot dude is gonna pop up again!"_

_Sawyer looked at her hands, only to find they turn to metal, along with her whole body and face._

"_What the frag? Why the pit am I a robot?" "Because before you were born, you were one."_

_A black and gold mech said, walking over to Sawyer and grasped her hand._

"_Prowl, what is going on? Why am I a freakin robot? What do you mean I was a robot?" Sawyer shrieked. Prowl frowned and said, "I wish I could tell you more about your past, but I can't."_

"_Other than the fact I'm your sparkmate? And that I have red wires that resembles hair, a red panda's tail, and I am generally blue, black and gold?"_

_Prowl smiled and said, "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you." He parted through Sawyer's wired 'hair' with his fingers and gave her a light kiss on the forehead and said, "We'll talk later. Sayonara, Sawyer."_

_Prowl faded as soon as he said that, leaving Sawyer to wonder. "What the heck is he talking about?"_

Sawyer woke up and rubbed her head. _Why does he say I'm his sparkmate? I really don't know him and I'm human, not robotic!_

"Sawyer! It's time to go!" Sapphire, Echo, and Kraft yelled, throwing pillows at a sleepy Sawyer, screaming things like: "YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!" "GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Or "NOT GETTING UP IN THE MORNING IS ILLOGICALL!"

Finally, Sawyer was able to get up, go into the bathroom and change. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with gold designs and black jeans with high heel boots.

Sawyer was surprised to find Sapphire, Kraft and Echo all lined up and dressed in their favorite clothes.

Sawyer shook her head, "Didn't you guys wear those clothes yesterday?"

"What? We like our clothes!" Sapphire pouted, right before Echo grabbed Kraft's and Sawyer's wrists and yelled, "What are we waiting for? Let's roll!"

Sawyer yelped and grabbed Sapphire's wrist before she, Sawyer and Kraft were dragged out of the apartment by a cheerful Echo._  
>_<em>

"Oh my God! There is nothing to do on a Saturday!" Moaned a blonde and gray haired teenager who was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and gray jeans.

"Oh shut it Moon!" A raven haired girl growled, brushing at her dark blue dress that was connected by a gold belt. She also wore knee length black boots and she had multiple bangles on her wrists.

"Catherine, just because Moon always pranks you, doesn't mean you should be rude to her!" A chestnut haired girl said. She had a lot of bracelets on her wrists. Some said, "BFF's" or "ANYTHING A BOY CAN DO A GIRL CAN DO" She was also wearing a dark green tank-top and light green jeans.

"Hey, Miranda! I _can_ choose not to be a prankster. I just am!" Moon smiled. Suddenly, Echo, Sapphire, Sawyer, and Kraft came flying out of their apartment and rammed into the girls.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"OW!"

"EPPPPP!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"MOVE YOUR BACKSIDE OFF OF ME, ECHO!"

"SORRY, SAPPHIRE!"

The girls screamed, pushing each other off until they were sitting down on the ground. "Sawyer? Sapphire? Kraft? Is it really you guys?" Catherine said, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"First of all, is your name Catherine, and is the blonde one named Moon and is the chestnut one is named Miranda?" Kraft asked. Moon's, Miranda's, and Catherine's eyes widen.

"It's you guys! I missed you all!" Moon yelled, hugging Kraft, Sawyer and Sapphire. "Catherine, it's our friends from middle school and high school! Remember?" Miranda smiled as she gave her friends a hug.

Catherine grinned and gave her friends a big hug also. Then she looked at Echo who was watching them, pointed at her and asked, "Who's that?" "I'm Echo!" Echo just smiled and offered to shake Catherine's hand. Catherine stood up , shook her hand and introduced herself, "Hello, Echo. My name is Catherine." She then point to her two other friends and said, "And the blonde is Moon and the chestnut haired girls is Miranda."

Echo shook their hands and smiled. "Can we please go already?" Sawyer said, impatiently. She was already helping her sister to stand, while Kraft was already helping Miranda and Moon.

Catherine smiled and said, "Alright, let's roll!" The girls grabbed each others hands and ran to downtown Detroit.

Ok, next chapter will focuse on the Autobots. So Kraft is xkatiexprimex's, Moon is XxXyipXxX's and Miranda, Sawyer, Catherine, and Echo are mine. (Well, Sapphire is originally mine but the name and who she is belongs to my friend on Deviantart BunnyDoremi.) Question: Any quotes you want in here? What do you think should happen? Until the next chappie, Peace out!


	4. Escaped!

New chapter! Remember Hasbro owns Transformers Animated! I only own the OC's (Well, XxXYipXxX owns Moon, while Xkatiexprimex owns Kraft!) Anyhow on with ze Story!

Optimus kept his head down, while walking back to Metroplex. He was still trying to figure out why Ultra Magnus chose him to be Magnus.

When he finally made it to Metroplex, he opened the door, only to find Rodimus, Brawn, Hotshot, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Jazz, wrestling with each other, while the others were watching them.

Sari was the first one to see Optimus walk in. "You're back!" Sari yelled happily, running over to Prime and hugged his foot.

Ratchet saw the sadness in his optics, and asked, "Optimus, what's wrong? What happened?"

The others looked at Optimus with confused looks as Optimus whispered, "Ultra Magnus is dead and he left me to be the Magnus."

Some of the Autobots looked sad. "Man, I thought he was gonna make it." Jazz sighed. Then, Bumblebee jumped up and said, "But that makes you Magnus! How did that happened?"

Optimus shook his head and chuckled, "Well, Ultra Magnus said that we would all know what would happen is Sentinel was Magnus so he made me Magnus."

The younger bots jumped and yelled, "Wait to go, Prime!" While the others smiled and said, "Congratulates, Optimus."

Optimus smiled, but deep down he wished Prowl was there to celebrate. _I knew I was going to die. There was no way out. The force field had trapped me inside with Megatron, who's hand had my face in a tight grip. I struggled, but my energy was drained. I closed my optics and waited to die. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me and pulled me out of the force field... The last thing I heard was Megatron's scream of anger..._

"Yo! Boss-Bot, you feeling alright?" Jazz's question drove Optimus from his thoughts. Prime shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine Jazz."

Suddenly, he heard the clanking of metal feet against the floor, only to find out it was Jetfire and Jetstorm, running inside like Unicron was on their tails.

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP ON YOU TWO PIT-SPAWNS!" The voice belonged to a pissed off Sentinel, who just glared at Optimus and the Jettwins that were hiding behind Prime.

He stormed off and yelled back, "You can keep the two! As long as I never see them again!" Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at Prime and said, "Can we please go to Earth with you?"

Optimus was about to deny it when Hotshot yelled, "Can I come too? Please?" Rodimus sighed, "Hotshot we have our-" "It's fine. You know you all can come too. Let that Alpha Trion guy take charge over everything!" Bumblebee yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"I heard that, young bot." The old, wise voice of Alpha Trion said as he walked into the room. He had a red helmet with grayish blue horns on it. He had a white beard like thing

and had a gray, red and blue cape like thing that connected to his shoulder plating.

Bumblebee screamed, slipped and fell right on his aft.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee yelled. Optimus looked at Alpha Trion and stuttered, "Oh! Alpha Trion, um, sir! I'm, um, sorry that um, Bee is acting like, that!"

Alpha Trion chuckled at Optimus' behavior and said, "It's OK. I heard what Ultra Magnus said to you, so I don't see why the others can't go."

As soon as Alpha Trion left, the others smiled, right before the youngsters started to laugh and yelled, "What are we waiting for? Let's go get Omega!"

The youngsters ran out of the building while Ratchet sighed, "Young bots can't live with them, can't offline them either!"

The others laughed at him and followed the youngsters, who were already boarding Omega.

"Wow." Sari said in awe as Cybertron started getting smaller and smaller, her hands touching the glass window. Bumblebee walked over to her and asked, nervously , "Um, Sari? Have you ever thought um.. being.. a..um?"

"A what? Bee, spit it out already." Sari said, her eye brows arched in confusion.

Before Bumblebee could answer, Alpha Trion's face appeared on the main monitor. "Optimus, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Sir?" Optimus asked, Rodimus looking eager to know as well.

"Megatron and his Decepitcons have escaped and there is another traitor on the loose."

Finally! Sorry it took so fraggin' long. BUSY GIRL! Anyhow what quotes would you like in this story and who do you think is the traitor?

Anyhow, peace out!


	5. The devil himself

**Hello all! Sorry if this chapter is late I have a young authors project to do, soooo it's taking up some time. Anyhow on with the story!**

"What do you mean the Decepitcons escaped? How? When?" Optimus asked, his voice rising in panic.

"Well, it happened not to long after your team left.."

"_**Hey, Sentinel! How does it feel now? To have your position taken away from an 'academy washout' huh?"**_

_**A gray-faced, red and gray bot with wings and an orange visor yelled, throwing some kind of fruit at Sentinel's over-grown chin. The liquid from the fruit was the color red, since it splattered all over the mech's chin.**_

_**Sentinel growled. He recognized the bot. His name was Slingshot. He was part of this group called the Aerialbots, a group of Autobots that can fly. He was also called the loud-mouth jerk. "Shut up, Slingshot! I'm not in the mood, today!" Sentinel yelled, wiping the liquid off of his chin. **_

_**Slingshot smiled. "Oh, why? Because you lost your job, just cause Optimus is better than you?" That pushed Sentinel to the edge. "NOOOO!" Sentinel ran away from Slingshot, who kept on laughing as he ran to Metroplex.**_

"So I was talking to Perceptor and Wheeljack about their new invention, and all of a sudden, Sentinel was running towards the stockade screaming, no. A few minutes later, the Decepitcons escaped and Sentinel went missing. I think Sentinel is a traitor, he was running with the keys to Megatron's cell..." Alpha Trion's voice faded as he realized what had happened.

"Oh, shittake mushrooms." Sari whispered.

"He could ruin everything. He was one of the elite guards." Jazz yelled, his hands turning into fists.

"Our priority is to go Earth and help the humans. We'll worry about Sentinel later." Optimus said, nervously. He couldn't believe Sentinel would actually do something like that.

"Optimus, sir? We have 10 minutes until we hit Earth." Rodimus said, pointing to the main monitor.

"OK. Autobots, prepare for landing!" Optimus yelled as Alpha Trion signed off.

_**I had enough. I decided I should free Megatron. I was sick and tired of everyone. I belonged to the Decepitcons. I finally made it to the cells, the keys were in my hand. Megatron looked at me and smiled, "I knew you weren't foolish enough to resist freeing me." I sighed, "I didn't just come here to free you, I want to join the Decepitcons." "Oh, I guess enough humiliation from your fellow Autobots did the trick." He was starting to get on my nerves, "Look, do you want me to free you or not?" "Hey, you? What are you doing here?" I pulled out my sword and flung it into the mech's spark chamber. Then, I just realized I killed an elite guard officer. His name was Warpath. He was an over-grown red mech with a big cannon in front of his chest. But now, his body was gray and energon was leaking out of it. I unlocked the cell door and Megatron blasted a hole out of the stockade. "Decepitcons, transform and rise up!" He commanded his Decepitcons. There were five of them, including Megatron. He grabbed my wrist and we flew out of the stockade.**_

Sentinel open his optics to find himself strapped down to a berth with the bounty hunter known as Lockdown looking over him. "Hey! What is here for? Why am I strapped down?" "You ask to many questions, partner. You need a new look if you're joining the Decepitcons. And you'll need the Decepitcon coding." Sentinel suddenly felt a jolt of energy and new information flood into him. He screamed and felt himself overloading. Before he was knocked offline he heard Lockdown whisper, "Now, the devil himself has been releashed."

**Soo, what do you think? Any thing you want to see on here? Any thing at all? Alright I hoped you enjoyed it P.S- how should you think Sawyer and Prowl should meet each other? I'm out of ideas. Until then, Peace out!**


	6. What the?

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating, but I had a young authors project to finish and I was busying! I hope you all had a great Easter, though! Any who on with the story**!

"Hey Bro! How are you doing?" Moon said to a blond, fair skin boy. He was wearing a gray shirt and jeans. He appeared to be looking at the books, inside the outlet. Moon ran over to the teen and hugged him. The others looked at the two siblings and smiled. They were so cute together.

"Girls, this is my brother, Star. Star, these are my friends. Sawyer, Sapphire, Kraft, Catherine, and Miranda." Moon pointed to her friends and Star nodded. "Nice to meet you, Star." Sapphire said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you girls." Star said, flipping his bangs to the side of his head.

To Sawyer, they remind him of a young superstar that had bangs like that.

"So, if you guys, I mean girls, need any help just let me know. I'll be here. At the cash register." Star said, boredom. Moon giggled and punched her brother in the shoulder. "OK!"

"So, where are the books in this place?" Kraft asked. "Where the signs says Novels and Books? Duh!" Moon rolled her eyes. Sawyer shook her head and said, "Just hurry up Kraft, or I'll have Sapphire pick your outfit." A sly smile appeared on Sapphire's face and Kraft's face went pale. She remembered the one time where she didn't hurry up and Sapphire picked out a neon green, aqua and bubblegum pink dress for her. One word. Humiliating.

"OK! Just don't let her pick it out! Letting your best friend to pick out my outfit is illogical!" Kraft yelled, waving her hands around. Sawyer let out a small laugh and immediately stopped. Ever since her parents got divorced because he father was abusive, she never laughed. She was always moody and uptight. Not fun and exciting. The others looked at her and she turned her head.

"Just don't take too long. Ok?" Sawyer sighed and walked over to a coffee shop in the outlet. She ordered a farrpicano with extra cream and sat at a table, alone. She sipped the steaming liqued and sighed. _Why must I be soo uptight? That's in the past, now you're worrying your friends! You stupid, retarted, bi-_

Her thoughts were cut off by Star, who was looking at her, very worried. "Hey um, Sawyer? You ok?" Sawyer glared at him and yelled, "Does it look like I'm alright? Well, guess what? I'M NOT! I have to worry about my friends, my job, and on top of that, the freaking past keeps haunting me, dammit!"

Sawyer started breathing heavyly and Star just stared at her. "It will be ok, Sawy. Nothing to be worried about? OK?" Star said, smiling at her. "Yeah, and you don't have a weird robot talking to you.." Sawyer mumbled and realized what she said.

"What?" Star looked at her, and Sawyer ran off. "NOTHING! JUSTTALKING NONSENESETALKTOYOULATERBYE!" Sawyer screamed.

Star just looked at her and shook his head.

_What the heck was that about? Maybe she's going crazy!_

**So? Yes its short. Don't blame me! Any suggestions?**


	7. Remembering

**New chapter! With the Autobots! Yeah! On with the chapter!**

"WHAT? WHY THE PIT WOULD SENTINEL JOIN THE DECEPITCONS? THAT'S FRAGGIN' STUPID!" Optimus screamed. Ratchet face-palmed. But still it sounded funny to hear Optimus say that. "Boss-bot chill. Like you said, we have to get to earth. Chillax!" Sari said and Optimus sighed. "Fine. Just worried about Sentinel." "He's probably jealous because you took his place." Bumblebee said and Ratchet face-palmed again.

"Thanks a lot, Bumblebee." Optimus groaned. He looked at Alpha Trion and said, "We'll keep an optic out for him." Alpha Trion nodded and signed off. Optimus looked at his crew and said, "We're so slagged." He dragged his feet over to a chair and sat in it. Ratchet knew he should ask Prime what was bothering him. He shooed the others away and sat beside Optimus, who had his head in his hands.

"What now, Ratchet? What did I do wrong?" Optimus said, voice muffled. "Prime, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, kid. What else is messin' with your processor? What's botherin' ya?" Ratchet asked. Optimus looked at Ratchet, optics full of anger and stress and yelled, "I'll tell you what's bothering me! The past is coming to haunt me all the time about Elita, I couldn't save Prowl and I am the leader, now I'm Magnus and on top of that, my old friend is a fraggin' con! What the PIT is wrong with me?" Optimus' engine roared.

"Optimus. Prowl gave up his life. It was his choice. Elita is still out there somewhere. Sentinel was an aft head anyway. You can't blame yourself, Prowl will be with us." Ratchet placed a finger over Optimus' spark chamber and said, "In here." "Preach it to the choir, bro." Jazz said, walking over to him.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked. Jazz raised his arms in surrender and said, "Just heard you talking about a few things including Prowl and.. the crew just misses the guy, you know. He may have been uptight, but he was a mellow dude if you know what I mean."

Optimus nodded and said, "He was a good friend. That's why we're burying him on Dinobot island. He would be happy there." Prowl always loved nature. Spend almost everyday with it. Protecting it. Not caring what everyone said about it. Caring about his teammates, no matter how much they annoyed him. Jazz smiled and said, "I'm sure glad I joined you guys. Cybertron is cool, but Earth rules." Jazz said with a smile.

Optimus laughed and Ratchet shook his head. Jazz was always one to look on the bright side.

Sari flipped open her cellphone and dialed her father's number. "Hello?" Isaac Sumdac's voice said over the phone. "Sari? Is that you?" His voice raised in excitement. Sari smiled, "Yes, Dad. It's me." "How have you been? You're not injured, are you?" Isaac asked, quickly. Sari laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm just calling to make sure you're alright. And that we should be coming back to Earth soon." "Thanks good. And the city has been repaired. Well, mostly." Sari nodded, "OK, well, I'll see you when we get there." "I love you." Isaac said. "Love ya!" Sari replied and signed off.

Sari shoved her phone into her pocket and walked over to Optimus. "You OK?" She asked. Optimus shook his head and said, "I'm fine, Sari." Sari nodded as Hotshot yelled, "Are we there yet?" "No Hotshot." Rodimus said. Hotshot waited a few more minutes and yelled, "Are we there yet?" "No, Hotshot." Half of the crew including Rodimus said, starting to get annoyed. A few minutes later.. "Are we there-" "NO HOTSHOT!" Everyone yelled while Ratchet slapped the young-ling in the head.

"Slag! You're worse than Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled, earning a pout from Bumblebee. "Um, Bee? That's a good thing." Sari said, face palming. Bumblebee just looked at her like she had gone crazy.

Optimus let out a small laugh. Hotshot rubbed his helm and glared at the leader. "It's not funny!" He yelled. "Oh, yes it is." Rodimus said, a small smile forming on his lips. Hotshot glared at Rodimus and turned away. "I'm not talking to you for the whole ride."

Optimus shook his head and said, "Well, we're almost there." Hotshot's optics shot opened as he yelled, "Then I won't talk to you for the rest of the day!" "Good luck on actually completing that task, Bee never was one to actually complete it." Ratchet said, causing Bumblebee to reply, "Hey! Hotshot, I'm with you. I'm not talking to Ratchet for the rest of the night."

"OK, break up you guys. Sheesh if you love each other _soo much_ why not get a room or just marry each other!" Sari yelled, obviously annoyed. Bumblebee and Hotshot's face plates heated up as they slapped each other. "EWWW! I hardly even know him! No way! I'M NOT MARRYING A MECH!" They screamed and ran away from each other.

Optimus sighed, "We're entering Earth's atmosphere. Everyone buckle up, we're going to land!" Everyone sat in a seat and buckled up, except Hotshot and Bee, who were still busying yelling at each other. Rodimus rolled his eyes and Optimus sighed, yet again.

_Will those two ever learn?_

**So? Yes Hotshot can be a complete idiot. No Offense Moony! :P So anything you want to see in this fanfic? Until then Peace out!**


	8. The blue crystals

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers animated. If I did Prowl won't have died and the series would have continued. I only own Sapphire+ Sawyer!**

**On with the story!**

The girls got back to Sawyer's apartment and placed the bags down on the floor. It was about five o' clock when they got there and the sun was setting. "Thanks for taking us, Sawy! It was nice to see you guys again!" Moon said, flipping her bangs to the side of her head. Sawyer smiled, "You're welcome!" "How about you guys stay over for a slumber party and come and see where we work at. Professor Sumdac always allows us to bring anyone we want. If that's alright with Sawyer?" Sapphire looked at her best friend, who nodded, "Sure! Why not?" Then she made her voice sound as much as Kraft as possible. "Because if you didn't it would be illogical!"

Kraft glared at Sawyer and protested, "I do not sound like that!" "Oh, yes you do Kraft." Star said, walking inside of the apartment. "Bro!" Moon gave her brother a big hug. Star hugged her back and asked Sawyer, "Is it OK if I could stay here too? I could make sure Moon here doesn't get in trouble!" "Hey! I don't cause trouble!" Moon pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Let's go down by the lake! It's early enough and we can watch the sunset!" Catherine said. "Sure!" Sawyer agreed and Star said, "I could drive you guys there if you want, except you little sis." "WHAT?" Moon shrieked. "Just kidding, sis!" Moon growled and whacked her brother on the head. Star shook it off and walked outside and the girls followed. His car or more of a truck was a red and gray one. Moon hopped in the front with Star, while the others sat outside in the trunk of the truck. They didn't care, while Star was driving, they raised their arms and yelled all the way there.

"Perfect! The wind in your hair! The smell of the great outdoors! Being with nature! Perfect!" Sawyer yelled, jumping out of the truck and feeling the wind on her face. "Tree hugger." Sapphire remarked, only for her friend to punch her in the shoulder. "I'm not a tree hugger! I love nature!" Sawyer protested, before slipping on some wet weeds and slipping into the lake.

Sapphire covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh as she saw Star helping a wet Sawyer, covered in weeds. To be honest, she looked like a red haired, tan version of a girl in a horror movie.

Sapphire couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell to the ground and started to laugh like a manic. "You... look..so...ridiculous!" Sapphire choked out. Sawyer cocked her head to the side and said, "You think it's funny, huh? Well, let's see if it looks good on you!" Wet weeds flung towards Sapphire and hit straight in the face. "Dammit! Sawyer!" Sapphire yelled, tackling her best friend into the water.

Water splashed everywhere as the two girls fought. Hair was pulled and they earned a bunch of new bruises. Finally, after what seemed like hours the two girls emerged, caryying blue crystals in their hands. "Hey, guts look at what we found!"

"New ways to stab each other?" Star asked, right before earning glares from Sawyer and Sapphire. "Shutting up." Sawyer shook her head and handed the crystal that were tied to a necklace for each of her friends. She handed on to Star, Moon, Miranda, and Catherine, while Sapphire handed one to Echo, Sawyer, Kraft, and kept one for herself. They placed it around their necks and the necklaces shimmered.

"Thanks, girls!" The others said, and Sapphire and Sawyer just smiled. "It's getting late. Let's get going. I already got everyone's clothes which is good!" Moon smiled. "Thank God! I'm cold!" Sawyer yelled, jumping into the passenger seat of the truck. "Make room for me!" Sapphire screamed, jumping into the truck and sitting on the same seat Sawyer did.

"Sorry girls. You have to sit in the back." Star said to the others. Moon pouted and climbed in the trunk with the others as Star started up the car.

Everyone had changed clothes and fallen asleep. Moon was snuggled next to Star, while the other girls slept next to each other. Except for Sawyer. She was still up, gazing out of the window. Touching her necklace she started to wish upon a bright star.

"Starlight, starbright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Please tell me who me and my friends are really. I'm just so confused." She brushed away impaitent tears and crawled into her sleeping bag.

"God, please I need help! I don't know what to do right now. A werid robot is talking to me and my past keeps coming up. I just..don't know what to do anymore." She prayed, lying down in the sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and hummed herself to sleep.

**Well? Yes I toture Sawyer. I'm horrible. Any suggestions? Peace out!**


	9. Back home

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy busy busy! Anywho on with this cute little chapter!**

"We're coming home! We're coming home! Tell the world we're coming home! Let the rain, wash away all the pain of yesterday!" Sari, Bumblebee, Jazz, Hotshot, and the Jet twins singed as Omega Supreme landed right outside the Autobot's base. Optimus laughed at the others singing while Ratchet looked like he was about to whack them with a wrench. Rodimus and the rest of his group smiled at the little show. Bulkhead just watched with Arcee.

Isaac Sumdac was standing outside the base, waiting for the others to come out. Waiting for his daughter. Sari ran out of Omega first and saw her father. "Dad!" She yelled, hugging her father. "Oh, Sari. I'm so glad you're safe!" Sumdac exclaimed as the Autobots walked out of Omega.

"Omega, you just stay out here, OK?" Arcee said, patting the side of his ship mode. "OK." Omega replied quickly. "Optimus, it's so good to see you and your crew again." Sumdac said, right before he saw the new bots. "Professor Sumdac, this is Rodimus Prime and his crew." Optimus pointed to Rodimus who nodded his head politely as Optimus introduced the rest of his crew. "And I'm sure you met The Jet twins." Sumdac nodded as the twins waved at him.

"Um, guys? Am I the only one feeling water falling on me?" Sari asked as it started to sprinkle. The dark clouds covered the glowing moon from view. "Every bot for himself!" Hotshot yelled as he ran inside the base. Rodimus sighed as he, the rest of his crew, Optimus and his crew, and the Sumdacs walked inside the base.

"So, Optimus is now the Supreme Commander of the Autobots?" Sumdac asked, as Sari jumped on the couch and sat next to him. She was now wearing a orange night gown and long yellow pants. "Yep! And that Sentinel jerk is a traitor!" Sari yelled. Sumdac looked at Optimus who nodded sadly. He hoped that Sentinel would be good and better than he usually was, but now that would never happen.

"Somehow I knew he was trouble." Sumdac sighed and then he remembered something. "Sari, I have new workers who wanted to meet you. So if you can come by tomorrow with the Autobots that would be great!" Sari nodded and looked at Optimus. "Sure, Professor. But first thing tomorrow, you guys are getting new alt modes." Optimus said to Rodimus and his crew. Rodimus nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus. Now Sari, we have to go home." Sumdac said, standing up as Sari grabbed his hand. "OK, bye guys! See ya later!" The Autobots watched as Sari walked away with her father.

Bumblebee smiled and turned towards the Jettwins and Hotshot. "Hey, you guys wanna play video games?" Jetstorm and Jetfire's faces lit up and Hotshot smiled at the word games. Bumblebee grabbed his arm and started to teach him about video games.

Optimus shook his head and let out a small laugh. Bumblebee always had to be the one to always have fun. Right? Everyone else seemed to be busy with each other.

The dark, dripping figure of a deformed man, slowly walked out of the trees, moonlight revealing his green and black colors. Meltdown. He was able to walk around now thanks to the melted genetic modifier. His evil smile expanded as he looked at his technoorganic friend, who flew beside him. "When will Waspinator get revenge on Bumble-bot?" Waspinator asked, purple optics, sliting in impatience. "Soon, my dear friend. Soon."

**Oh noes! Meltdown and Waspinator working together? Oh slag! Any suggestions on what should happen?**


	10. Part of me

**OK weird chapter sorta, OK? OK! On with the story!**

"SAWYER! WAKE UP!" Sawyer heard her friends, shrieking in horror. Sawyer opened her eyes, only to find a blue haired with white fox ears and a tail with blue eyes staring at her. Sawyer fell out her bed, screaming, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Another light blue haired girl with pigtails grabbed her arms and yelled, "Hey! It's us. Kraft, Sapphire, Star, Moon, Catherine and Miranda! We..I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO US! Sawyer looked at the girl and realized she was telling the truth. She looked at a now gray and blonde Star and Moon, now with cat ears and a tail. A light turquoise-haired Miranda with gold, light blue, red and silver wing like tattoos. And finally a blue haired Catherine.

Their necklaces were all missing, gone. Sawyer looked down and saw her necklace, still there and strands of dark red hair. Wait! Dark red hair? Sawyer ran into the bathroom, only to scream at what she saw.

Her hair was now dark red and her eyes were still blue, but had a gold circle around the pupil. Sawyer turned her head to her now fox eared friend and yelled, "WE NEED TO SEE PROFESSOR SUMDAC!" Sawyer grabbed Sapphire and demanded Star to drive them to Sumdac Tower. "DA loco? People are gonna look at us like we're morons!" "I don't give a damn! We need to see him!" Sawyer screamed back at him.

Star sighed and walked outside, starting up his truck. The girls jumped into the back of the truck as Star jumped into the front seat. He drove off, the girls looking at each other in complete shock. How could this happen to them?

"Are you sure I don't look too flashy in this mode?" Rodimus asked Red Alert for the hundredth time, his hot rod alt mode shining in the sun. "Yes, Rodimus. Calm down!" Red Alert yelled from her ambulance form. Hotshot raced with Bumblebee, Ironhide and Brawn to see who would get to Sumdac tower first. Hotshot's mode was a racer, Ironhide was a Hummer while Brawn's was a jeep and a small one at that.

Suddenly, when they almost reached the Tower, a truck sped in front of them and heard a girl's voice yell, "HEY WATCH IT YA MORONS!" The girl had red hair and was in the back of the truck with six other girls. "What the slag was that?" Ratchet yelled. "I guess Professor's new workers, come on let's go." Optimus said, speeding off after the truck.

"!" Sawyer, Sapphire and Kraft screamed as the older man walked down the stairs with Sari. His eyes widen as he saw the girls and their friends. "Um, can I help you?" He asked. "Professor, it's us! Sawyer, Sapphire and Kraft! I don't know what happened to us! We need HELP!" Sawyer screamed, but then stopped when she saw his daughter. Sawyer blushed and said, "Oh, sorry. You must be Mr. Sumdac's daughter, Sari, right?" Sari nodded as she heard the ground shook. Her friends had come.

"Hey, you guys want to see something that will blow your mind?" Sari asked, a mischievous smile growing across her face. Star rolled his eyes and pointed to his friends, "Any more weirder than this? I have to see that!" Sawyer shrugged her shoulders and followed her friends, boss, and Sari upstairs only to come face to face with Optimus Prime.

Her now blue and gold eyes stared at he bots in front of her and her friends' jaws dropped. "Sawyer, Kraft, Sapphire, Miranda, Catherine, Echo, Moon, and Star, meet Optimus and his team." Sari introduced each bot to the humans. Kraft looked up at Rodimus and waved at him. "Hello. Nice to meet you. But, how did you guys get here?" Optimus smiled and explained to the girls how they ended up on Earth, about the Decepitcons, about Sari and her robotic self, and finally the battle that took place on Earth.

Sawyer turned her head and looked at the Autobot symbol on Optimus' shoulder. It was the exact same one as Prowl's. "Yo, you with the blue face! Optimus! Did you guys by any chance knew a black and gold ninja bot? I believe his name was Prowl?" Optimus stared at the girl in shock who just cocked her head to the side. "Yes, we did. Prowl died during our last battle with the Decepitcons. But, how do -" "Know about him? I see him in my sleep! Seriously, I meet him up every night in my sleep and contact him! But the weird thing is I'm a robot in my dream! Right now, me and my friends look like humanized versions of them!"

Sawyer looked up at Optimus who stared down at her necklace. "Do you know what that is?" He asked. Sawyer was about to answer before the door flew off. Hotshot and Red Alert grabbed Star and Moon before the door could hit them when Waspinator and Meltdown walked inside.

"Human female, please hand over the Allspark necklace." Meltdown said. Sawyer stepped back and yelled, "God, no!" Waspinator powered up his stingers and shot Bumblebee. He flew out the window and landed on the street below. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sari screamed as her jetpack powered up and flew down beside Bumblebee.

"Little girl. Hand it over. Now!" Meltdown growled, the green and black acid covering his white gloves. "No, not now. Not ever." Sawyer growled back. Meltdown smirked and said, "Oh well. Your foxy friend seemed really nice." Sawyer stared at Sapphire as Meltdown threw acid at her. "SISTER!" The word flew out of Sawyer's mouth and she ran in front of Sapphire, blocking her from the blow.

Sapphire screamed as smoke filled the room. The smoke started to clear and she braced herself to find a dead mangled Sawyer, only to widen her emerald eyes in shock. Sawyer's hair was shorter than her medium length hair and it was black. Her skin was pale, her blue and gold eyes now gray and red. Out of little cuts in her body, revealed red and blue circuitry in them. In her body.

Sawyer smirked and two sharp fangs were revealed. "So you wanna play it this way huh?" She pulled out a knife and threw it towards Meltdown's abdomen. She looked up at Optimus and yelled, "Hose him down!" Optimus did so and Meltdown cried out in pain. "Yo, grumpy bot! Grab him with your magnetic powers and Professor, find a container strong enough to hold him!"

Ratchet picked up the gooey glop and slid him into the medium container made of the same force field that stopped Meltdown before. Sumdac screwed the lid shut and placed it on the conterminous. Sawyer smiled and returned to her normal self.

Sapphire stared in shock at her best friend and hugged her. She looked at her circulatory wound and gasped, "What..what happened to you?" Sawyer stared at her arm and touched the warm liquid dripping from her face. It was blood and energon.

"What am I?" Sawyer whispered, only to look out of the new hole in Sumdac Tower and find Bumblebee in the helpless grip of Waspinator. "Waspinator find Bumble-bot! Now Waspinator crush Bumble-bot!" He shrieked increasing the pressure on Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee struggled as Sari flew next to Sawyer, who quickly grabbed her acid covered knife and threw it at Waspinator's wing. He screamed in pain, released Bumblebee and fell to the ground.

Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's arm and pulled him to safety. "Thanks Boss-bot!" Bumblebee yelled. Optimus nodded and watched Waspinator weakly fly away. "This is not the last time Bumble-bot will see Waspinator!" He shrieked. Optimus rolled his optics and turned his attention towards Sawyer and the others. "We need you to come with us." Optimus said, only for Sawyer to reply, "And if I don't?" "Don't answer back, kid! You and your friends are in real danger!" Ratchet yelled. Sawyer covered her ears and yelled, "OK! FINE! I'M COMING!"

**OK, I am just going to kill myself*Head desk* OK any suggestions as the world is spinning! . **


	11. Memories and pain

**OK new chapter with the decepitcons and new origins! Whoo! Sorry too much sugar! ^^'**

"VING AROUND ZE ROSY! A VOCKETFUL OF POSIES! VASHES, VASHES! AND VE ALL VALL DOWN!" Random Blitzwing sang as Sentinel opened his now red optics. Or at least it looked like Sentinel. Except his body was now black and gray with red stripes throughout his body. "Good, you're awake. I see the coding worked, Lockdown." A purple and orange mech said as he walked into the light of Lockdown's ship. "Wait, who are you? Where's Megatron?"

"Calm down! I am Megatron! In a new form! I am Galvatron!" The mech said. "Oh, glorious Galvatron! We should go crush the Autobot scum and that miserable planet!" Lugnut said, bowing before his leader. "Be patient, Lugnut. We will in all due time." He then turned towards Sentinel and said, "So, are you in? Are you a Decepitcon?" Sentinel thought for a moment. It would be great to have revenge on Optimus, but could he really trust them? It didn't matter as long as he was getting revenge on Optimus.

"Yes. I will join you." Sentinel replied. Galvatron smiled and nodded. "Good. All you need now is a name and we need to train you." Sentinel growled as Random Blitzwing yelled, "Ooh iv got a name vor vim! Sentintron! HAHAH!" Sentinel growled, pulled out his sword and threw it at Random's head. He screamed and ran out of the way. "Vhat the slag vis vong with you?" Hothead yelled and then turned to Icy. "It would appear he is angry at our comment."

"Blitzwing, that's enough, you dunderhead. I have a better name then that." Shockwave said, walking over to Sentinel and then looking at Galvatron. "Nemesis Prime. He's not an Autobot anymore and is the complete opposite of Optimus, so that's the appropriate name for him." Sentinel nodded. He liked the name. He was Optimus' nemesis. "OK, Lockdown! Set a course for Earth and tell the others to meet us there. I have a feeling we will win the battle this time."

~_Lockdown to Team Charr and any other Decepitcons out there. Megatron, who now goes by the name of Galvatron has orders to rendezvous with him on Earth. I'm sending the coordinates out now. Lockdown out.~_

"You heard him. Cyclonus, Ready the ship for transport! You clones, just don't break anything!" Strika commanded. Skywarp, the coward clone yelped and ran behind Sunstorm, the sycophant clone. He bowed before her and Strika rolled her optics. Ramjet, the liar clone said, "Of course. I would never try to over throw a handsome mech like you." Thundercracker, the ego maniac clone, nudged him and said, "Ramjet, that's a femme!" Strika grabbed Ramjet and threw him against the wall in rage.

"Enough!" Cyclonus yelled. Strika grunted and sat in the middle of the band of bots. Skywarp whimpered and tried to help up Ramjet who pushed him away and yelled, "I do not need help I could have done it all by myself!" Skywarp leaned against the wall, staring down at his feet as the ship took off.

"So, what the freak are you trying to fraggin tell us?" Sawyer screamed after Ratchet took scans of her and her friends. "Watch yer mouth, youngling! I'm trying to say by the looks of Cybertron's database, you guys were the original Autobots. Who perished on their mission! I can give you guys back your memory, but you need to calm down!" Ratchet yelled. Kraft shook her head and covered her friend's mouth with her hand. "Sawy-girl, relax. Yelling is illogical."

Sawyer growled and said, "Fine. But is there anyway for us to become robotic?" Moon's ears twitched and yelled, "What? You really think that's gonna help?" Sawyer rolled her eyes and said, "What you wanna look like a freak fine. I'm not!" Ratchet sighed and said, "All of you get in that room! Your memories will come back and your robotic forms. Now, HURRY UP!" Ratchet scooted everyone into a small dark room and closed the door. "Now stand or sit still! It will probably pinch a little!"

Suddenly, electricity hit their bodies causing them to scream. New memories flooded their processor as their blood turned to energon, their organs becoming metal. Themselves becoming machines. Soon, it was over and a blue, gold, aqua and black femme with red wired hair , gold an blue optics, and an Allspark necklace, flung the door off.

Ratchet moved out of the way. Poor Optimus wasn't so fortunate. It smacked him right in the face. The femme stepped out with a white eared, blue and purple femme with blue fox tails. Another was light blue with two metal pigtail while one was dark blue with a helmet resembling Arcee's. An aqua and white femme with gold, blue red and silver wings stepped out, scratching her helm as a black and white femme stepped out with twins, one mech and another femme.

The mech and femme were both gray and yellow with cat ears and cat tails. The only difference was that the femme had yellow bangs and a blue bandana. The gold and blue femme looked at Ratchet and spoke with Sawyer's voice, "It worked. Where's Prowl? Where's Blurr?" She yelled her optics widened. Sapphire looked at her and said, "Sis, Prowl's dead, remember? They told us. I don't know where Blurr is." "Blurr..is gone." A sad Bumblebee walked inside the room, his face full of sadness. Kraft ran over to Sawyer, whose knees started to shake, tears leaking out of her optics. "N-no. He can't be! T-they can't be! Prowler promised!" Sawyer choked, clutching her necklace. "Sawyer, I'm sorry." Echo whispered and Moonshard looked at her. "Hey, Sawy? Just lay down for a minute OK?" "NO! He promised! He promised me!"

"I'm sorry, Sawyer. But, you need to face facts. They're gone." Starshard, Moonshard's twin said, only for Sawyer to push him out of the way. "NO! He's not dead! He can't be!" Sawyer cried, running out of the base, scanning a convertible near by and rushed towards Dinobot Island. "Why would Sawyer go there? It's not like she knows that we buried him there!" A orange and yellow femme with blue and red pigtails said, walking out of the room and up to Bumblebee. He jumped and yelled, "Sari? What happened to you?" Sari looked at him and said, "I think Ratchet accidentally put me in with the others." "Sawyer would know where Prowl is. She can track where his body is. She just can." Chromia, the blue femme said, as Glyph, the winged femme nodded.

Optimus face palmed and sighed, "This day just keeps getting better and better." "I just hope Sawyer doesn't do something stupid, again." Sapphire sighed, a processor ache starting to arise in her helm. "Oh please, how bad could it be?" Bumblebee asked, only for Sapphire to glare at him, "When he left her she almost killed herself." Bumblebee shook his head and muttered, "Slag."

Sawyer transformed and ran into the woods of Dinobot Island, tears blurring her vision. She stopped when she found a tombstone, with his name on it.

_Prowl._

_Great ally and even better friend._

Sawyer ran back into the woods, and ran until she couldn't. She leaned against a tree and sobbed her spark out. Why? Why did he lie to her? How could he? Sawyer gasped softly, holding her necklace, whimpering. Suddenly, the bushes next to her started shaking violently. She stood up and pulled out her knives. Ready for battle.

**Well what do you think will happen next? Guess!**


	12. Back together

**OK, a few flashbacks during this story. Next one will have the rest OK? OK!**

Sawyer stared at the bushes, a few tears strolling down her faceplates. "W-who's there? Show yourself!" Sawyer yelled, pointing her knife at the bush. It stopped moving. She cut down the bush and saw the back of a familiar black and gold mech. "PROWL!" Sawyer cried, dropping her knives and hugged her lover. "Oh, Sweetie! I'm glad you're back, I thought-" Prowl quickly whipped around, wrapped his hands around her throat and rammed her into a tree, pinning her. Sawyer let out a strangled scream and gasped. Tears were forced from the lack of oxygen and the pressure on her throat. "Prowl...w-why?" Sawyer coughed, clawing at his hands and weakly kicking at his feet. Prowl's visor was a bloody red and he flashed a bloodthirsty, twisted grin. He sat on her stomach, pulling out a sword and started stabbing her. Sawyer cried out in pain and fear, her whole frame shaking violently.

Energon and blood dripped from her body. Sawyer touched her necklace with one hand and continued clawing at his hand with the other. "Please..Prowler..s-stop...you're hurting..m-me." "Shut up!" Prowl snarled in a demonic voice, applying more pressure on her. Sawyer made a small pained smile and stabbed her allspark necklace into his chest. Prowl shrieked and fell off of her. Sawyer gasped and held her wounded chest and side. "O-ow." She retrieved her necklace and gently stroked Prowl's golden chevrons. Suddenly, his body moved slightly and his golden optics opened behind his blue visor.

"I just hope Sawyer is OK. She's so reckless at times." Sapphire sighed, holding onto Jazz's arm. It had only been a few hours and she had already fallen from him. A memory popped back into her processor.

"_I don't know oh oh oh oh where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close I don't know where you're going. Just get your aft back home." Sapphire sang, waiting for her little sister to come back from rehab. The door opened and her sister sat next to her and fell asleep, her helm lying against her shoulder. "Such a tired one." Sapphire muttered, carrying her sis to her room and laying her down._

"She always loved Prowl. I just wished he was still here." Sapphire said., shaking her helm. Jazz nodded and asked, "So, before your little trip, you used to practice Circuit- Su?" Sapphire nodded, "Yeah, but I was more with protection than beating someone and I adore music." Jazz smiled and said, "I do to, songbird." Sapphire winked at him and leaned her head against his shoulders.

_A witty blue and white femme with light blue metal pigtails slashed at Sawyer with her glowing energon styhe. Sawyer laughed, "You're going to have to do better than that, Kraft!" Kraft smirked and put back her weapon, tackling the younger warrior. Sawyer yelped and tickled her friend. "OK, get off now. I have to go study now. You promised." Kraft said, grabbing her weapon and walking off into her room._

The same femme read a book on physics while sitting on her berth. It was interesting to her, being that she always wanted to be an astronomer when she was older. She laid on her stomach then on her back, then her stomach again, careful that her skirt wouldn't flash anything. "Hey! You're Kraft right?" Rodimus asked, causing Kraft to yip in surprise, trowing the book up in the air. It landed on Rodimus' helm. Kraft started to laugh as she grabbed the book. Rodimus blushed but smiled at the shy femme. Kraft smiled back and Rodimus sat next to her. "Can I read with you?" He asked. Kraft nodded and read the book with him.

"W-what happened? Sawyer! Are you ok?" Prowl asked as Sawyer let out a small moan and fell into his arms. Prowl held her and asked, "Sawyer, are you ok? Say something!" Sawyer looked up at Prowl, her face full of anger but her optics full of sadness. "Prowl you jerk!" Her voice was hoarse, but full of anger. She struck him with her servo. "How could you leave me like that?" She screamed. "Sawyer, let me explain-" Prowl started only to be cut off by her. "No! Do you realize how much that hurt me?" Sawyer broke down into sobs. "I needed you and you left!" Prowl felt ashamed. He gently wrapped his arms around her, making sure he was not touching her wounds. "I'm so sorry, Sawy. I really fragged things up, please forgive me." Sawyer nodded and kissed his cheek, then she let out a gasp of pain.

Prowl laid her down, gently and checked her wounds. "Scrap, did I do that?" Prowl asked. Sawyer nodded, tears of pain being forced from her optics. Prowl bit his lower lip and picked her up. Sawyer moaned. "Shh..it's going to be alright." Prowl whispered ashe looked up at the setting sky. It was almost nighttime. _Frag!_ Prowl mentally cursed. He walked back into the woods when he found a small pond in the middle of it. He laid Sawyer down near the water, cupped a handful, and gently washed out her wound. Sawyer shivered as the cold water touched her wounds, causing her to whimper. "Hey, it will be fine, just trust me." Prowl said, holding her in his arms. Sawyer mangaed a small smile, "T-thanks." Prowl smiled, storking her yellow cheek softly. Sawyer touched her wound and cried. _Primus, it hurts so much. And it's s-so c-cold!_ She shivered and Prowl held her tighter. "Prowl, I'm c-cold." Sawyer gasped. "I don't know what to do, Sweetie." Prowl sighed. Suddenlt the ground started shaking as three robotic dinosaurs ran out of the bushes and transformed. "ME GRIMLOCK DESTROY!" Grimlock yelled, only for Prowl to scream, "Wait! Grimlock it's me, Prowl!" Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl stopped and looked at each other then back at Prowl. "Cycle-bot! You're back!" They were all about to hug him, only for Prowl to protest. "Guys, wait! I missed you all too, but my love, she's injuried." Sawyer weakly looked at the Dinobots and her optics widen in fear.

"Shh..it's ok. They're on our side." Prowl said, comfortly, casuing Sawyer to calm down. Grimlock looked at the femme and transformed into his Dino form. The others did the same. "Girl-bot and Cycle bot stay here for night!" Prowl smiled gratfully and laid Sawyer's helm down on Swoop's back. He sat next to her as Grimlock laid his tail gently on them. Sawyer felt warmer and snuggled up to Prowl, who held her gently. Snarl laid by their feet and fell asleep as well as the others. "You ok?" Prowl asked Saywer before kissing her forehelm, cheeck and then her lips. Sawyer nodded after he kissed her and mumbled, "Yeah, G'night." She fell asleep,her helm on his chest. Prowl chuckled and fell into recharge with her and the Dinobots.

**AWW! So cute! Don't you think so? Any other cute suggestions?**


	13. Healing

**OK I sorry I'm taking so long to upload. I just moved and internant has not been working. Sorry T-T! Oh and check out BlitztoyourBlaze's story Don't you just love twins to find out more of the Shardtwins! Trust me it's funny and a really great story! Read it or the girl from the ring and Silver will come after you in your sleep! Really though, she worked really hard on it.**

Prowl woke up to Sawyer coughing and purging her tank violently. She was sitting up and turned over so she didn't purge on the Dinobots or him. He rubbed her back until she stopped purging. He laid her down and covered her with Grimlock's tail. "Shh..it's OK, Sawyer." Prowl whispered, stroking her yellow cheek. Sawyer made a small smile, but that smiled faded as she coughed again, energon spilling from the side of her red lips. Prowl held her in his arms, feeling her body shaking violently.

"P-Prowl..I feel like I'm d-dying." Sawyer gasped, the wounds weren't getting any better. Prowl bit his lower lip. Sawyer placed her hand on Prowl's gray cheek and whispered, "H-hey, I'll be o-OK." She coughed again, forcing tears from her optics. She wasn't ready to leave him. Prowl sighed. If she was going to die, at least he should tell her why he left. "I missed you, you know that?" Prowl said to Sawyer. Sawyer nodded her helm. "I left because I couldn't face you after Yoketron died. I-I felt like I failed you. I'm sorry for doing so." Prowl was on the brink of crying. He shouldn't have left her. Sawyer weakly raised her hand and took off Prowl's visor, his golden optics being revealed.

"P-please don't cry. I-I want to face everything with you. J-just don't leave me." Sawyer gasped. Prowl rested his forehelm against Sawyer's and kissed her gently. Sawyer rested her head against his chest and held her necklace, unknowing to them it was glowing. "It..will..be..OK." Prowl mumbled, falling back into recharge.

"_BRO! HELP!" The small yellow and gray femme yelled. She didn't have any cat ears or tail, the same went for her brother. They thrashed against the servos holding them down. Because of the stupid Sentinel, he tricked them into becoming, what it seemed, test subjects. Something pricked their metal amour, causing their processors and systems to go temporally offline. _

"Brother...ngh..where are you..?" Moonshard mumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning.

_The same yellow and gray femme and mech woke up, but they felt different. "Moonshard, you have ears and a tail!" The mech exclaimed, he tried to move but he and his sister was held down by metal bands. "Starshard, you too! WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?" Moonshard screamed, desperately trying to break free._

"NO!" Moonshard woke up from the dream,screaming. She looked around the room, her spark beating faster than a drum. Her brother ran in and held her, calming her down. He rocked her back and forth. "Easy, it's OK. It's just a dream." Starshard whispered. Moonshard nodded and yawned. It has been a long day. "Thanks, Bro." Moonshard fell asleep and Starshard lie next to her. Comforting her and keeping her safe.

"_Why would a femme want to be an Autobot recruit?" Sentinel yelled at the younger dark blue and white femme. She looked much like a younger Arcee to tell you the truth. "To be an Autobot commander, sir!" She yelled, standing straighter. The mechs that came with her burst into robust laughter, including Sentinel. "What? A wimpy, helpless femme like you?" Sentinel chuckled, but that didn't last too long. The femme's optics glowed in rage, pulled out her rifle, pinned him to the ground and aimed the gun at his head. All the mechs' laughter died instantly. "So, what was that about being wimpy?" The femme cocked her head to the side. "OK!OK! OK! Fine! Your name is Chromia!" The femme smirked, raised her rifle above his head and shot a target from a mile away. She released him and did a slight bow. "Thank you for your consideration." _

Chromia chuckled at the memory. To see Sentinel's face full of fear made her laugh. He was a aft-head anyway.

Echo couldn't get to sleep, no matter what she did, so she decided to paint something. She grabbed some brushes and paints and a large canvas. She started dipping a large paint brush into a can full of purple paint and painted the top of the canvas that color. Soon she added swirls of orange, pink, light blue and white for clouds. For the bottom of the canvas she painted it different shades of green until the whole picture was done. The sunset and grass. She smiled and leaned back way too far. She fell backwards, into the paint, creating loud banging sounds.

Bulkhead walked inside her room, only to find her lying on the ground covered in paint. "Um, hi?" She squeaked. Bulkhead helped her up and looked at her picture. "Um, you made that?" Echo nodded, "Yeah, back on Cybertron I used to do that all the time. I just got picked on because of it! Hey, do you paint?" All her sentences seemed to run together. "Um, yeah. Do you want to look at any of them?" Echo eagerly nodded. Bulkhead smiled and lead her to his room.

_The wind blew against Glyph's faceplate. She loved to fly into the air with her wings and just do that for hours and hours. If only there was someone to race with her._

Glyph flew high into the air, her wings flapping. The glowing city below her looked so beautiful. Even, if the sun was coming up. Wait? Slag! Glyph turned around she had to get back home. Even if she was a racer, she didn't want anyone seeing her.

Prowl woke up and saw Sawyer recharging next to her. He nudged her gently. "Sawyer sweetie, wake up." Sawyer didn't move. Prowl's spark went into panic. He sat up and slightly shook her. "WAKE UP!" Sawyer's optics shot open. "Easy, Tiger." Prowl looked at her wounds, they were gone! Prowl hugged her tightly, fearing if he let her go he would lose her again. Sawyer hugged him back and kissed him. He kissed her back and Sawyer lost her balance. Prowl fell on top of her and Sawyer giggled. He kissed her gently and helped her up. "The necklace! The necklace healed me." Prowl smiled and hugged her again. "Prowl, why did you attack me?" Sawyer asked, gazing up into his visor. "I believe the Decepitcons brought me back and the Allspark necklace healed me from the coding."

Sawyer nodded and said, "Well, I guess we should get you back to the base, huh?" Prowl nodded and asked, "How about we take the Dinobots with us?" Sawyer's smile came back and said, "Heck yeah!"

"Grimlock? Snarl, Swoop? Want to come home with us?" Sawyer asked as the Dinobots woke up.

Everybot woke up due to the sound of stomping. Eveyone ran down the hall in wonder of what the slag was going on. Ratchet just wanted to get to sleep and slap someone with his wrench. "What the frag is going on..here?" His sentence ended in a whisper as he saw Sawyer holding onto Prowl and the Dinobots behind them. "Hey guys, missed us?" Sawyer asked, placing a finger to her lips.

**Ooh, feisty! So what do you think are the bots expression to this?** **And I got the thank you for your consideration from the part in hunger games where Katniss shoots the apple from the gamemakers' pig's mouth! And remember read BlitztoyourBlaze's story! Go read it right now after reviewing! **


	14. Horror Movie and Belonging

**Sorry for not updating I've been sooo busy! OK, I don't own anything except my ocs. And read JealousyGirl101's songfics of transformers they are really good and you would like them! The girl from the ring will pay you a visit along with Sawyer if you don't!**

Ratchet's jaw dropped in shock. How the frag could Prowl be there, with Sawyer and the Dinobots? The others wore the same expression. What the slag? Kraft was the first to break the silence, with a small "Hi." Sawyer let go of Prowl and ran over to hug her best friend. Kraft smiled and hugged her back. "So, that's Prowl?" Kraft asked. Tears of joy escaped Sawyer's optics as she let out a small happy laugh. Sapphire, Glyph and the rest of the femmes hugged their friend. Sari and the other Earth-bound Autobots walked over and hugged Prowl. Sari started to cry. She couldn't believe he was alive. The others released him. "Good to have you back." Optimus said, placing a servo on Prowl's shoulder. He just smiled.

"WHOA!" Moonshard yelled, walking next to Swoop. He allowed her to pet him on the head and squawked in delight. Moonshard looked over to the girls and her twin. "Can I keep one?" She asked. Sapphire, Sawyer, Echo, and Glyph laughed at her expression. Kraft and Chromia had a famous face-palm moment. Starshard just paled at the thought of Moonshard riding on him and getting hurt. "NO! Not now not ever!" Moonshard pouted. "Party Pooper!" Sawyer left as Prowl walked over to her and rested his arm over her shoulders. Sapphire waved at him and he waved back. "Oh no. Sawyer, you have a boyfriend? Bro, you might want to wear earplugs before you go to recharge. You might be hearing...odd thing from Sawyer's or her boyfriend's room!" Moonshard laughed. Starshard thought for a moment, his optics closed, he let out a moan, and fell to the ground. Moonshard burst into robust laughter when she realized what happened. "Dude! He f-fainted!"

Now twins, being twins will usually harass each other. Moonshard likes to embarrass the scrap out of Starshard.

Red Alert walked over to check on him.

"So, is this Prowl? That ninja bot that had died? And you his..?" Chromia scratched her helm. Sawyer nodded and introduced her friends to Prowl. Sapphire smirked, walked over to Prowl and punched him right in the gut. _Damn._ Sawyer thought to herself. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? LEAVING HER BEHIND!" Hotshot just looked at Moonshard who shrugged her shoulders. Rodimus covered Kraft's optics in case things decided to get messy.

Echo hid behind Bulkhead, Chromia's and Ironhide's optics widen in surprise and Starshard woke up in time to faint again. The Dinobots didn't like the idea of Sapphire pushing their friend around. Grimlock transformed into robot mode and pointed his flaming sword at Sapphire who gulped, apologized and hid behind Jazz. "OK...this is just awkward." Bumblebee said.

"Come on! It will be fun! Now, Prowl sit down and anyone who will get scared please hold onto your movie partner! Tonight's horror film will be...THE RING!" Sawyer laughed manically which made mostly everybot flinch.

She popped in the movie and sat next to Prowl with the scariest smile on her face. Kraft was with Rodimus, Sari with Bumblebee, Ratchet with Arcee, Echo and Bulkhead were together, Starshard next to Red Alert who was next to Hotshot and Moonshard, Sapphire was with Jazz and Optimus just by himself while Glyph was nervously sitting next to Chromia.

"Oi, this is going to be a long night." Sapphire said. Sawyer rested her head on Prowl's shoulder and whispered, "We're all mad here!" And cackled. _And why did Prowl fell for her now?_ Bumblebee thought to himself as the movie began. A few minutes later into the movie, screams of fright and hugging onto each other were heard and seen. Even Starshard fainted a couple of times.

Prowl clung onto Sawyer who was clearly enjoying watching everyone scream in horror. _And why does she like watching this?_

That night, everyone had to sleep in the rec room with each other. Moonshard was convinced along with Bumblebee that they saw the girl in the closet and ran into Optimus' room. Actually everyone ran into Optimus' room, which was kind of surprising.

Rodimus kept the light on. Kraft avoided the bathroom and water after seeing a man electrocuting himself, Hotshot was horrified at the whole thing, along with everyone else. Every bot was fast asleep until the phone rang. Everyone woke up and put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" Kraft answered, only for a demonic girl's voice to whisper, "Seven days." The phone went dead. And they heard a scream. A girl with black and pale skin was behind them. "Oh SLAG!" Bumblebee screamed as the girl jumped towards him. The bots closed their optics and screamed. Only to hear laughter and the girl disappeared. Sawyer walked out of the dark hallway. "Dudes, that was so...fragging hilarious!" Sawyer slapped her knee as this time Starshard and Rodimus fainted. Bumblebee hid behind Optimus who looked kind of pissed off. _Crap..._

When everybot was able to sleep, Optimus got up and walked into his room. He looked at the Magnus hammer, the Matrix of Leadership that was given to him, and a old photo of him, Sentinel and Elita-1. Back in their academy days. He msiied her and still wondered if she was dead. Waspinator wasn't so maybe she was still alive, somewhere.

He was wishing she was there beside him durin gthe horror film. And when Sawyer almost gave everyone a spark attack. Who knew Prowl could be in love with a crazy femme!

"So, you still missing the old times?" Optimus turned around to see four red optics staring at him. The femme had a gold helmet like her old one and looked like a spider. "Elita, you're-" "It's Blackarachnia now Optimus. Primus how many times do I need to tell you?" She hissed at him, coming inside from a broken window. "Then, why did you came here?' Optimus asked. "That I don't know. All I heard was screaming, so I came and saw you guys watching a movie and you look cute when you're scared."

Optimus turned away in embrassment. "I do not. Seriosly why are you here? Come to join us?" "Frag no! You abandoned me. I stand with the Decepitcons." "Yeah, they forgot about you!" Optimus yelled. Blackarachnia stared at him. _He's right. Listen to your spark, before you tell him goodbye._

"Please, Elita. I'm so sorry for what happened. I reallt am. I won't rest, until we find a cure. Please. I promise." Optimus whispered, his head down. Blackarachnia looked at him, tears making her optics glisten. He looked up at her, seeing her on the brink of tears. He held out his arms and she ran into them, sobbing her spark out.

He rubbed her back and laid her down to sleep.

Sawyer's optics fluttered open and she yawned. She rested her head on Prowl's chest and saw Rodimus' head in Kraft's lap. Sawyer smirked and closed her optics, feeling the pulsing of Prowl's spark. Except she couldn't go back to recharge, so she walked up to a cabinat, grabbed an Energon cube, and turned on the TV. "It appears Detroit is now in a state of panic once again as a group of Decepitcons, their leaders, a purple and orange con going by the name of Galvatron and Nemesis Prime, a black, gray and red Decepitcon." Sawyer took a picture of the two cons and scanned them. Megatron and Sentinel Prime. _Oh slag!_

Optimus walked out of his room with Blackarachnia. Sawyer turned her helm and saw the Decepitcon. She pulled out her rifle from her back and a Cybertronian dagger from her waist, in defense. Optimus' optics widen and he yelled, "Wait, she's on our side now." Sawyer arched an gold and blue optic, shrugged her shoulders and put her weapons back. "Optimus, sir. I think we just found Megatron and Sentinel." She then looked at Blackarachnia and shook her servo. "The name's Sawyer or Sawy for short." "Elita or Blackarachnia." The spider femme responded. "Really? I think I can help you with your problem right after we fiox this with jerkface."

Optimus shook his head and yelled, "Autobots! Time to get up and roll out!" He had his jetpack on and the Matrix of Leadership in his chest captivity. The others woke up and nodded. The only thin gthey didn't expected that the roof of the base started to collaspe.

**Cliffhanger! I know i'm evil. Energon cookies for who can figure out the lyric that was used in this chappie! **_**Listen to your spark, before you tell him**__**goodbye. **_**Figure it out! **

**Question: What pairing do you want to see in this story?**


End file.
